


A Hasty Onset

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Appendicitis, Gen, Hospitalization, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Peter is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Peter gets overwhelmed by the sudden symptoms of appendictis.





	A Hasty Onset

Peter felt awful. His stomach hurt, the thought of food made him more nauseous than he already was, and he undoubtedly had a fever. When the bell rang for lunch, he barely made it to the bathroom to vomit, and that only made the pain in his stomach worse. This wasn't something he could tough out until school was over. Even his spider senses were trying to warm him that something was wrong. He needed to call his parents.

The teen whimpers in pain as just the slight movement to dig through his pocket hurts him even more, and his vision begins to swim. He shakes his head in an attempt to clear it as he scrolls through his contacts but drops his cell when the bathroom door slams open. Peter holds back tears as he fights through the pain to reach for the phone that had slid away, and that was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.

_______________

Peter woke to persistent beeping and a hand gently tightens around his when he groans. 

"Mum...turn off the alarm."

A relieved chuckle meets his ears and Peter slowly opens his eyes when another hand brushes his hair back away from his head. Brown eyes are the first thing he sees and he furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Wait...wasn't he at school? What was Tony doing at his school? He remembered the pain but that was gone now. Maybe he was taken to the nurse's office after he passed out in the bathroom.

" 'm fine. You didn't need to come. Pro'bly just the flu." Peter slurs.  
Tony opens his mouth but the next words don't come from him. "That was _not_ the flu. That was appendicitis." Stephen says from his left and Peter rolls his head to look at him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Before he left for school? He was fine. If he wasn't, Stephen would have known in a heartbeat so he was probably kicking himself for not noticing that Peter wasn't well. The symptoms came on all at once during his second class so Stephen couldn't have known.

"I felt fine before school." At Tony's skeptical look he frowns. "I swear."  
"How come I didn't get an alert from Karen?" Tony demands. "Why did I get a call from your school that you were taken to the hospital?!"  
Peter shrinks against his pillow and the monitor by the bed starts beeping faster, causing Stephen to stand and lay a hand on his husband's shoulder. "Tony."  
The engineer pulls his hand away and covers his mouth. "Pete...that scared the shit out of me. I had no idea what was going on."  
"I was trying to call..." Peter whispers.  
Stephen nods. "We know. You were found by a student and he said you were reaching for your phone when you passed out."

Peter nods. He remembered that much. 

Now that he was more aware, the teen realized where he was, and the heart monitor spiked again. He was at the hospital. There were two reasons why that wasn't okay. One, he hated them, and second, he was Spiderman. He had enhanced healing and it was going to raise questions when he healed a lot faster than people usually do, and he was afraid that the doctors took some blood that was probably lying around right now.

"Nonononono! I can't be here! They'll know!" The teen starts to scratch at his IV until Stephen stops him.  
"Peter, calm down. I took care of it. We're lucky Christine was working today."  
The teen looks up at the sorcerer. "Who's Christine?"  
"That would be me." Christine walks into the room with a file in her hand and stands by the monitors to jot down the teen's vitals before turning to him with a smile. "So you're Peter. It's nice to finally meet you." She gives Stephen a look and he ignores it. "It would have been nicer if Stephen brought you like he promised instead of the ambulance."  
"Uhh..." Peter replies dumbly. He swore she looked familiar but he couldn't quite place it.  
Tony raises an eyebrow at the two doctors. "When did you promise this?"  
"I didn't promise anything. I told her I would consider it." Stephen replies flatly.   
"Answer the question babe."  
The sorcerer rolls his eyes. "We ran into each other when Peter was a baby the first time."  
If it were a physical analogy, a lightbulb would have lit above Peter's head, and he sits up at the memory in excitement. "You're the lady from the store! Ow!" Peter winces at the pain that stabs his side and Tony pushes him back down after raising the head if the bed.  
"Easy Underoos. Even your enhanced healing hasn't kicked in yet."  
"You remember me?" Christine asks.  
"Yeah. Mom ratted me out."  
"You can trust her." Stephen sighs. "Besides, you were hanging onto me by your fingertips. I had to explain."

They all conversed for another twenty minutes until Peter's eyelids started to droop and the teen snaps them back open every few minutes. Tony snickers at Peter's growing failure to keep his eyes open, and looks over at Stephen.

"The baby needs a nap."  
"Not a...baby..." Peter mumbles.  
Christine gently pats Stephen's shoulder. "I need to get back to work anyway. I'll get him released to you guys and you should be able to take him home tonight."  
"How does that sound Petey-pie?" Tony asks. "Rather be at the med-bay? Bruce and Mama Bear will take care of you."  
Peter nods sluggishly. "Wanna go home."  
Christine sniggers. "Mama Bear?"

Stephen groans and Peter smiles as he finally drops off into sleep again.

___________________

When the teen wakes up again, it was to the familiar sound of a heart monitor, but his surroundings were different. He recognized where he was right away though. He was in the med-bay, the tv was playing some show he didn't recognize, and when he looked to his left, he found Tony sitting in a chair working on a Starkpad. Bruce and Stephen were nowhere to be found. 

"What time is it?" Peter croaks out.  
Tony looks up from his tablet and immediately stands to grab a nearby glass of water and hands it to Peter. "Slowly." The teens fights the urge to drain the glass in gulps once he realizes how thirsty he is and looks up at his father as he waits for an answer. "It's early bud. You just missed Mom. It's my shift."  
Peter relinquishes the empty glass to Tony who sets it aside. "How long do I have to be here?"  
"Bruce says your healing factor is doing it's job so you can probably go back upstairs as early as tomorrow morning."  
"Ugh. Still sucks."  
"How are feeling?" The billionaire asks softly.  
"A lot better than yesterday."  
"Good. Wanna tell me why I found your nanotech on your desk in your room?"  
Peter shrugs. "Something got loose so I was fixing it. I forgot to put it back on because dinner was ready."  
Tony studies him carefully but seems to accept the explanation."...alright. Think you could eat something?"  
"I would drink DUM-E's oil smoothies."  
"Yeah...let's get you something a little healthier than that."

Tony hands him the remote before leaving the room to get Peter something to eat and the teen puts on a movie. He could use a laugh after what he went through but he was afraid laughing was going to hurt so opted to at least put on a comedy he had seen before. Once the movie starts, he settles back into his pillow and happens to look to the other side of his bed and nearly screams when he finds Stephen's astral form floating by the bed.

"HOLY CRAP! DON'T DO THAT!" Peter shouts and Stephen winces.  
"Sorry cub. I was just going to pop in and check on you one more time before I fell asleep. I didn't think you would be awake."  
Peter holds his hand against his racing heart, the monitor beside his bed beeping in sync. "Jeez, you didn't have to show yourself. I'm okay. You can sleep."  
Stephen smiles. "Don't make me send Levi to smack you for sassing me."  
"I'm already miserable."  
"I'll be in later." The sorcerer chuckles as he disappears.

Peter sighs and returns his attention to his movie, and Tony returns after another ten minutes with a few sandwiches stacked on a plate for the both of them, and sits in his chair. The engineer sets the plate just out of the teens reach and instead hands the boy one.

"I don't want you eating too much and making yourself sick."  
"Can you tell Mom not to appear out of nowhere when he astral projects?" Peter asks Tony as he takes a bite and swallows it. "I almost had a heart attack to add to the appendicitis."  
"Trust me bud. I've tried. He pulls that shit when I'm in the lab. As of last night, he's almost given me three heart attacks."  
"You _are_ old enough for them." Peter whispers.  
"Just for that, you don't get a molten lava cake."  
"Oh come on! I'm kidding!"

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not my favorite but enjoy.


End file.
